pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups and the Werepuppy
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 12, 2018 January 19, 2019 March 17, 2019 June 4, 2019 October 31, 2019 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals" | next = "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor"}} "Pups and the Werepuppy" is the first segment of the 19th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Rocky goes missing at Uncle Otis' cabin in the woods, the PAW Patrol need to solve the mystery of the Werepuppy. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Otis Goodway *Bayberry *Maynard *Ms. Marjorie *Bear The pups and Ryder are with Uncle Otis and the PAW Patroller for a camp-out. When Skye points out to the full moon, it reminds Otis of a story of the Werepuppy, of which a puppy turns into one when it looks at their reflection in the water alongside the full moon's reflection; and can only be cured if the werepuppy smells the scent of sunflowers, especially from a field nearby. Rocky is left a little unnerved of the story after realizing he was standing in water, especially after seeing his own reflection in the water with the full moon's. After Rocky dozes off, he dreams that he undergoes the lycanthropic transformation into a werepuppy. Fearful of scaring his friends, Rocky runs off to find the sunflower field where he can cure himself, but along the way, he frightens a skunk, and the Turbots, leaving them trapped on a ledge below the cliff where they were stargazing, forcing them to call the PAW Patrol for help. When Ryder is awoken by the Turbots and their call for assistance, he immediately summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. After noticing that Rocky is missing, and his pup-tag is still with them at the campsite, Ryder assigns Skye to find Rocky, and Marshall to help him rescue the Turbots. With that, Ryder, Skye, and Marshall set off on their mission. As they set off, Rocky is still on his way to the sunflowers. He is impressed by his newfound werepuppy agility and skills, but still unsure how the other pups will react if they see him. Ryder and Marshall rescue the Turbots, then learn from Chase, Otis, and the other pups that they've found tracks leading to the sunflowers. Meanwhile, Rocky is enjoying his abilities as a werepuppy, including huge leaps, but his howling frightens everyone. When he reaches the old crossroads, he causes Ms. Marjorie and Maynard to spin out and blow out the tires of their bookmobile. Skye soon relays what happened to Ryder, and as they get the testimony from Ms. Marjorie, they realize Rocky must be the werepuppy after all. Otis goes on ahead to the sunflowers to double-check, and is proven right. However, he falls off the tree branch he's on, and causes a rockslide that traps him in a cave with a bear. Hearing Otis in trouble, Rocky rescues him, scaring the bear back into its den. When the other pups arrive, Rocky asks them not to be scared of him but is assured by Otis that there's nothing to worry about since he saved him from the bear. He then has Rocky sniff the sunflowers to reverse his transformation, cure his lycanthropy, and return to normal. After Rocky does, he feels sleepy, and Ryder and Otis take him back to the camp. Rocky's dream ends as he is woken by a bear sniffing around their campsite, but by howling like a werepuppy, he scares it off, waking up the other pups in the process. After being commended for scaring off the bear, Rocky assures everyone that if they are ever in trouble, just howl for help, and the pups all howl together alongside Otis for having enjoyed Rocky's interesting dream. *Use her copter to search for Rocky. *Use his firetruck to save the Turbots. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Pups Chase a Mystery DVD Spain.jpg|link=Pups Chase a Mystery|''Pups Chase a Mystery'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol Pups Chase a Mystery DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Chase a Mystery|''Die Fellfreunde lösen ein Rätsel'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups and the Werepuppy's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Marshall is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Written by Michael Stokes (S5) Category:Dream Episodes Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Ms. Marjorie needs rescuing Category:Maynard needs rescuing Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Otis needs rescuing